The Adventures of Goten and Trunks
Characters Main Characters Goten Trunks Gotenks Uub Shenron Manifest Android Buu Daboria Supporting Characters Goku Vegeta Pan Bra Gohan Bulma Chichi (mention) Brogeta Brolly King Kai (mention) Pikkon (mention) Olibu (mention) Android 17 (possibly) Super 17 (possibly) Android 18 (possibly) Krillin (metion, possibly) Marron (possibly) Piccolo Proluge This story begans on Earth 10 years after the defeat of Buu. Gohan is in colledge in New York. Vegeta and Goku were offered a Galactic Defense PAtrol position, and after some convincing Goku that the worl isn't the only planet needing protection, Vegeta got Goku and himself to accept this offer. Chi-Chi moved and left Goten with Bulma and Trunks So she could take care of Pan and Bulla since Videl had to worry about her now sick father. Buu went into a 3 year sleep.So while Goku and Vegeta had their battles in other worlds, they left the defending their planet to their sons on earth. Goten practiced cause he knew he had to surpass Goku one day. Parenting From Other World "I'm living with my best friend, so i should be filled with joy, but on the other hand, I have neither of my parents in my life anymore. Since my dad is gone, cause he was too strong for his own good. For that, I think im going to abandon fighting." "No your not," said a familiar voice. "Dad," Goten said, confused, knwing his father is dead. "Thats right, and your going to continue fighting, wheather i'm there or not," Goku commanded. "But dad, your the reason I loved fighting, when you died, my passion died too," Goten replied. "Goten, your gonna fight, I am your father, do as i say, train hard until Piccolo or Gohan tell you otherwise. As a matter of fact, your gonna compete in the upcoming world tournament, Don't worry, I'll be there too!" "Say what?" Goten said confused. "I'm using my day of the dead on that day!" "Again?!" asked Goten. "Yeah, but this time, i got Vegeta with me! So, Train hard, and maybe we'll meet in the tournament." "Yeah, okay dad, This time, I'll win." Goten said, confindent. "Okay, i'm out!" Goten then broke out of his mental link with his late father and start doing pushups. "If dad's going to be there, then i won't win this way," he said to himself. Goten heard Trunks footsteps approaching doorway and stood next to the door. Trunks walked in just as Goten threw a kick. Without even turning in Goten's direction, Trunks blocked the kick by just putting his palm up. "Nice try pal, but ain't gonna work," said Trunks. "Hehehehe, I know but it was an attemp atleast. So where you been?" asked Goten. "At the mall for your niece here," he replied bringing Pan in with his hand. "Was she a good girl?" Goten asked sarcastically. "No, she dragged me to every store in the mall, just to not get anything." Trunks replied. Goten snickered. He then picked Pan up, made a muscle, and put her on it. The Training Begins Bulla had just woke up from her nap and ran downstairs. Trunks: "Goten, I think it's your turn to babysit." Goten: "But I'm training." Trunks: "Why?" Goten: "Because I'm competing in the World Martial Arts tournament." Trunks: "You are!? Then I got to train too, I can't let you take my title from me," Trunks then dropped down and began doing pushups. "One, Two, One, Two, One, Two, One, Two," he repeated as he did varrious push ups. Goten then put Pan down and Ran out the door. He flew around the earth 5 times in 2.5 seconds not realizing that a mouse was running under him at identical speed. "Undalae Undalae, Undalae, Ariba, Ariba, Ariba, Speedy Gonzales. Things are getting too weird around here, i'm going back to mexico," said speedy as he took off. "That was weird," said Goten as he put the key in the door. Upon opening the door, he seen the house was empty. Too empty, he heard a rumbling noise upstairs and he wondered. He went upstairs and the noise was getting louder. He opened the door to where the noise was coming from, only to see Yamcha, throwing punches at the air. Yamcha stopped what he was doing for a second and looked at Goten. "Oh, Hello Goten." "Hey Yamcha, training much?" "Yeah, these days, like Vegeta said, people get soft in time of piece, and now that we don't have Vegeta or your dad around, we realy got to stay with training, in case we have to come out of retirement." "Yeah, I know what you mean, Like when we fought Buu, Dad and Vegeta said that Gohan was much stronger when you guys were fighting Cell." "Its True! He dominated Cell with ease after seeing Goku sacrafice himself." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku484 Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not cannon Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction